adaptation
by ylg
Summary: post 1er film/courant 1ère série :: La transition entre la guerre totale et l'harmonie ne s'est pas faite immédiatement. ::gen::


**Titre :** Adaptation  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** How To Train Your Dragon/Riders of Berk  
 **Personnages :** Vikings de Berk  
 **Genre :** gen/worldbuilding  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de DreamWorks, d'après Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** "dragons" pour GenPrompt Bingo  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post 1er film/pré 1ère série  
 **Nombre de mots :** 900

oOo

Trois cents ans auparavant les Vikings avaient lancé une de leurs expéditions pour trouver une nouvelle île. Ils fondèrent une colonie à la limite extrême des terres habitables : à peine plus loin au Nord ça ne serait plus possible. L'île qu'ils nommèrent Berk était rude et gelée ; fort peu y poussait, mais un groupe de traîne-savate dont leur patrie se moquait bien, ne pouvait prétendre à rien de mieux. Il y avait quelques dragons, mais c'était partout ainsi.  
Pour le reste de la faune, quelques sangliers et des petites choses à fourrure dans la forêt, et nombre de poissons dans la mer autour : juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'ils s'installent.

Mais des humains qui cultivaient ce bout de terre, y élevaient du bétail et y pêchaient, attirèrent vite plus de dragons. Ces sales bêtes débarquaient sans crier gare, volaient le fruit de leur labeur et disparaissaient. Les Vikings les combattaient, défendant ce qui était à eux. Et les combats se firent de plus en plus fréquents, de plus en plus violents.

Quelques générations plus tard et la guerre était continue entre Vikings et dragons. Ils formaient un peuple fier qui se défendait farouchement et n'allaient jamais tout simplement quitter l'endroit. Et les dragons, espèce sensible mais pas sapiente, étaient tout aussi têtus et rien ne les aurait fait déguerpir. Très vite, les combattants en firent, plus qu'un devoir, quelque chose de personnel et une question d'honneur. Les dragons, de même, sans partager le même concept de vengeance, refusaient de renoncer et revenaient toujours plus nombreux.  
Les Vikings traquaient ces dragons en espérant les empêcher de voler leurs provisions... et en se plaignant qu'on ne pouvait même pas manger ces sales bêtes elles-mêmes à la place pour se faire réparation. Il y eut bien des tentatives au cours des hivers les plus rigoureux quand la famine menaçait, mais ces horreurs étaient trop aigres et filandreuses.

Trois cents années de guerre, et combien de morts, combien de mutilés?

Et la guerre cessa brusquement. La découverte que les dragons pouvaient être apprivoisés et devenir ainsi bien moins dangereux qu'on l'avait toujours cru, pour peu qu'il n'y ait plus un plus gros monstre derrière eux pour les pousser au pire, changea le monde.

Mais que la guerre ait cessé et que les dragons ne soient plus des ennemis, ne ramènerait pas les morts, ne guérirait pas les amputés, n'effacerait pas si facilement une animosité durant depuis si longtemps.  
De nombreux Vikings estimaient avoir une revanche à prendre et donc le droit de réduire ces dragons en esclavage pour compenser les siècles de pillage et de combat. D'autres réussirent à laisser plus facilement le passé de côté et éprouvaient seulement de l'excitation à l'idée de pouvoir s'envoler.  
Quelle que soit leur raison, d'un coup, tous voulaient commander et monter des dragons. Les petits jeunes donnaient l'impression que c'était tout simple! Mais les premiers essais quand ils osèrent se lancer se révélèrent bien plus compliqués que prévu.

Non ; dresser et monter des dragons n'était pas si facile. C'était des créatures sentientes, têtues de plus, et les apprivoiser demanderait des efforts. Procéder par essai-erreur ne faisait pas tout. Les Vikings avaient surtout besoin d'une leçon primordiale : qu'eux aussi devaient laisser les dragons les apprivoiser et que toute violence devait cesser. Rien n'arriverait par la force.

Tous n'ont pas apprécié tout de suite les "nouveaux" dragons. Il restait du ressentiment de la part de ceux qui avaient perdu de la famille, des amis, leurs propres membres, au cours de la guerre et qui n'allaient pas pardonner si facilement les combats passés. Ceux-là préféraient laisser le dressage aux petits jeunes et attendre de voir le résultat.

Peu à peu, tout le monde s'habitua aux nouvelles façons de Berk.

Les dragons ne volaient presque plus. Ils pêchaient ce dont ils avaient besoin, et chapardaient encore ça et là de temps en temps, par habitude, mais c'était tout. Beaucoup avaient quitté les confins pour retourner à la vie sauvage au large, un certain nombre étaient restés définitivement sur l'île. N'étant plus obligés d'amasser autant de nourriture que possible pour nourriture une bête monstrueuse, ils finirent par oublier leurs façons passées.

Même après avoir renoncé à les monter - au moins pour l'instant - de nombreux Viking prirent quand mêmes des dragons comme familiers.  
Il y avait fort peu de vrais dragonniers les premiers temps : un premier petit groupe, un second au bout de quelques années. Au fil des ans, de plus en plus de candidats tentaient leur chance. Parmi eux, la plupart abandonnaient rapidement, mais bientôt, de plus en plus persévéraient. Avec suffisamment de motivation, et en ayant pris le temps de trouver le bon partenaire... alors dragon et dragonnier s'apprenaient mutuellement comment fonctionner. Le secret pour ça marche, c'était que la relation allait dans les deux sens, que les deux partis avaient à faire un effort vers l'autre.  
Les jeunes s'adaptaient plus facilement. Des enfants qui ne se rappelaient pas l'époque où les dragons étaient des ennemis et grandirent en voyant des jeunes gens à peine plus âgés qu'eux faire des prouesses sur le dos de leurs dragons, voler et virevolter et faire la course et se battre, voulaient en faire tout autant dès qu'ils seraient assez grands.

Et d'ici quelques générations sans doute, ça serait courant : tous les enfants apprendraient à monter un dragon comme rite de passage vers l'âge adulte, plutôt qu'en tuer un ?


End file.
